Recomeço
by annalemos
Summary: Rachel e Quinn já em Nova York, namoram por alguns anos, Quinn acaba terminando, deixando Rachel sem saber o motivo, mas com uma certeza, Quinn estava misteriosa.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry – Recomeço

Capitulo 1 - Apresentação

* * *

><p>Olá meu nome é <em>Rachel Berry, <em>muita coisa mudou desde quando me mudei para Nova York, meu namoro que quase vira um casamento, acabou, Finn não suportou a possibilidade de ter que se mudar comigo para a cidade dos meu sonhos, e me deixou dias antes da minha partida.

Com o acidente de Quinn nosso casamento não aconteceu, me senti culpada por aquela tragédia. Quinn e eu nos aproximamos com o tempo, depois de sua reabilitação percebi que ela realmente tinha mudado, e eu resolvi dar uma chance a uma nova amizade. Vou confessar que as vezes o olhar que Quinn me dava me fazia tremer, eu ficava confusa com algumas atitudes dela, o jeito diferente de me tratar, eu não reclamo, claro que é melhor que ser recebida com slushies na cara, mas o tratamento que ela me dava, não era comum com uma amiga.

Eu fui aceita em NYADA, Finn ficou em Lima assumindo a oficina, Quinn foi aceita em Yale e todos os outros foram deixando Ohio. Em Nova York foi incrível a chegada, a adaptação, os passeios, e tudo em geral, a cara do meu papi Leroy em saber a conta do cartão de credito foi ótima HAHA, ainda sim tinha contato com os meus amigos, Kurt e eu estavamos vivendo um sonho, tudo estava perfeito e seguiu assim nos primeiros meses.

Foram tantas as saidas com Quinn, descobri que ela estava fazendo artes marciais(Jiu-Jitsu, MMA, Boxe...), linguas estrangeiras(Alemão, Françês, Mandarim...) , além do curso de teatro em Yale, fiquei surpresa pelo pique dela, foi nesse período que o nosso relacionamento partiu para outro nível, SIM, nos beijamos!

**FLASHBACK**

_Na Boate às 1:00am_

Dj e as pessoas estavam em uma única sintonia, nós pedimos algo para beber, e logo ela me tirou para dançar.

_Q - Rachel essa música é demais, vamos dançar? _

_R- Claro – _Respondo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha_._

Já na pista nós começamos a dançar, e devagar ela se aproxima cada vez mais, nossos corpos se roçam em um ritmo louco, ela sussurra coisas no meu ouvido que nem eu consigo decifrar, então para esquentar ainda mais, ela começa um jogo de caderas sobre o meu corpo, ela cola em mim, e quando eu perco a cabeça, minhas mãos por extinto vagam pelo corpo de Quinn, meu mundo parece acabar, até que ela se vira.

_Q – Rachel eu vou te beijar agora – _ela sussurra, sua voz me arranha de tão sexy.

Eu só fiz sinal que sim, para que ela me beije, e que BEIJO, doce, sincero, e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma luta interna, nosssas linguas não paravam, foi o momento.

**FIM FLASHBACK**

Os anos se passavam, e nós fomos construindo um relacionamento baseado em amor, confiança, respeito, e tudo de bom, foi assim por alguns anos, nós começamos a namorar, faziamos como todo casal várias loucuras de amor e mostras da paixão que sentiamos uma pela outra, aconteceu nossa primeira vez, que foi inesquecivel,a apresentação de Quinn na minha família, que foi recebida muito bem, tinhamos brigas e reconciliações melhores ainda, e assim seguiu.

3 anos e 2 meses de namoro, foi quando Quinn desapareceu da minha vida, chorei, sofri muito, tentei entender o porque, implorei pra que ela voltasse, senti raiva, vontade de sumir, ela sempre tinha o mesmo discurso, que me amava, que queria me ver bem, que era o melhor pra gente, mas eu seguia sem entender, a última coisa que eu soube de Quinn foi que ela tinha se mudado para Langley na Virgínia.

* * *

><p>Bom gente espero que tenham gostado do 1° capitulo, esse fanfic é diferente, e ainda reserva muitas surpresas. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2° Capitulo - Quinn

**Pequenos Relatos:**

Nunca tive sonhos, minha vida foi um verdadeiro pesadelo, e minha maior conquista foi ter saído de Ohio. Mudei os pensamentos daqueles que não acreditavam em mim, fiz engolirem suas próprias palavras, inclusive as do meu pai, que por meu mérito consegui sem nenhum centavo dele.

Minha maior dor foi deixar o amor da minha vida, tantas coisas vivemos durante anos, ela deve pensar que não foi difícil pra mim, se ela soubesse... Não podia envolve-la nisso, eu queria lutar por ela, mas era um poço sem saída e optei pela segurança da minha _Rach._

Meu Mundo deu voltas, muitas, quando entrei em Yale, tinha uma meta a seguir na minha vida, eu gostava de teatro, me fazia bem, mas sempre fui uma menina esportiva, cheia de garra, e foi ai que conheci _Michael _meu colega de classe, fizemos amizade e ele me incentivou a participar de um treino de Jiu-Jitsu.

Minha paixão por línguas não veio de hoje, era um desejo que eu tinha, e um dia estava andando pelas ruas rumo a estação, quando me deparo com uma moça entregando panfletos, tinha uma propaganda de cursos, eu tinha que fazer uma prova e se fosse selecionada poderia fazer de graça, era minha chance, e não desperdicei.

Fui evoluindo na minha vida, ao passar dos anos fui amadurecendo, tentava conciliar minhas atividades físicas com os cursos, e ainda tinha que cuidar da minha vida amorosa. _Rachel _é a pessoa mais doce e única, nossa relação cresceu rápido, e nosso amor só aumentou, não podia sentir algo tão imenso por mais ninguém, ela me completava.

Faixa Azul, Roxa... sim, fui evoluindo, eu tinha um grande prazer por essas lutas, nunca me imaginei praticando as mesmas, mas o MMA me mudou, pra melhor. Já era graduada, sabia de muita coisa, e não aconselhava ninguém mexer comigo.

Eu estava falando pelos cotovelos Francês, Mandarim, Alemão... tentava praticar de qualquer jeito com pessoas que eram nativas destes lugares, era impressionante minha rápida adaptação, lembro-me bem quando viajamos eu e a família de _Rachel _pra Paris nas férias, eu não parava de me exibir HAHA.

Não há um só dia que eu não me arrependa de ter aceitado aquela proposta do meu professor de Alemão... o senhor _Bristow._

_Central Park 14:00 h (meses antes de terminar com Rachel)_

_Q – Professor fiquei preocupada, o senhor me chamou aqui por minhas notas? Tem algo de errado com elas? - Perguntei confusa._

_B – Não Quinn, não se preocupe com notas, na verdade seu desempenho é melhor do que eu esperava, e faz algum tempo que tomei a liberdade de conversar com alguns contatos meus sobre o seu nível de conhecimento... – _Respondeu o senhor _Bristow_, me deixando mais confusa.

_Q –_ _Professor, não estou entendendo, que tipo de contatos?_

_B – Quinn, vi sua ficha, você tem muitas habilidades, é um talento, e queria te fazer uma proposta, que poderia mudar sua vida._

_Q – Que proposta? – Perguntei com receio._

_B – Sei de suas habilidades em geral e recebi informações que estão recrutando para a Divisão de Proteção Doméstica (DPD), e você é capaz de fazer carreira lá dentro. – Fiquei sem palavras._

_Q – Professor, não acredito... – Minha aparência era de espanto._

_B – Sim Quinn, CIA._

_Q – Eu não posso... _

Essas foram minhas últimas palavras, no final, sim eu pude...


	3. Chapter 3

3° Capitulo – Hoje

**ATUALMENTE – **_Base da CIA em Langley (7:00am)_

Patrick – _Fabray, preciso de você na minha sala, agora._

Mas um dia se passava, e não existia nenhum dia que não pense em _Rachel, _esse foi um dos dias. Sempre procurei deixar algo meu, para que ela se lembre de mim, as vezes mandava flores sem dedicatória, mandava cartas com poucas linhas, o suficiente para demonstrar o meu carinho por ela, e quando eu podia viajava para Nova York, e assistia alguma de suas peças em cartaz, quando me dava a louca, acompanhava-a até em casa, só em estar por perto me dava uma tranquilidade. Isso foi no começo de tudo, ultimamente não tenho feito isso, o tempo não deixa.

Q – _Sim, estou aqui. – respondi aparecendo na sala._

P – _Agente Fabray, temos uma nova missão, estamos com problemas na segurança de Los Angeles, alguns terroristas alemães, estão tentando fazer um acordo com uma empresa fantasma de LA, as armas extorquidas estão chegando amanhã, conseguimos localiza-las, através da ligação de troca que eles fizeram a poucas horas. O local será no hotel Anaheim Marriott, Fabray seu voo sai às 20:00h no caminho nos comunicaremos para mais detalhes._

Q –_ Tudo bem. – saio da sala em busca de William, ele me dará mais informações._

_William _se tornou um suporte pra mim dentro desse ambiente, ele é como se fosse meu guardião, nossa amizade é forte, mas nunca me abri em relação a minha vida com _Rachel _era pessoal demais.

W – _Quinn, tudo bem? Já ficou sabendo de Los Angeles ne? Não se preocupa dessa vez você não vai seduzir ninguém, haha – Sim, William era responsável por meus disfarces a maioria das vezes, e não me agradava muito._

Q –_ Sério Will? Haha duvido muito... mas vamos ao que interessa..._

W –_ Vamos lá, Max Bruman antigo traficante na lista preta daqui, ele é um bom peixe a ser pego, sua participação na troca, é a principal, ele é o chefão, então Quinn comece pela abelha rainha, seus capangas estarão preocupados com a entrada das armar no quarto de hotel, Max irá fazer a troca, então use seus dotes antes que isso aconteça._

Q –_ Ok, pego as armas e venho embora? Nada mais?_

W –_ Nada mais, vamos estar com um helicóptero no terraço, ah Quinn não queremos FBI envolvida, eles já deram trabalho demais na ultima missão, e não queremos complicações nessa._

Q –_ Sem problemas Will, qual o horário da troca?_

_W – O voo de Max chega às 15:00h._

_Q – Ótimo, terei um descanso... – respondi sorrindo_

_W – Ainda bem que o chefe não esta aqui Fabray haha._

Cheguei em casa, a mala sempre estava pronta, o lugar que eu morava era aconchegante, não reclamava de nada, a CIA me proporcionou e como não tenho ninguém em Virgínia, não tenho com que me preocupar.

**Já no Avião – **_ás 20:00_

Antes de uma missão, sempre levava comigo uma foto minha e de _Rachel, _para dar segurança, era algo que me fazia ser forte, mesmo em momentos como este.

Não sabia o que podia me reservar mais uma aventura, vivi de tudo em missões, a carne é fraca e romances também vivi, confesso que nada senti, tudo era passageiro, não sou de ninguém, sou um numero, código, algo privado de alguém ou qualquer coisa que chamem, minha vida agora não é minha, e não sou aberta a surpresas que se entregam por inteiro.

Mas preciso viver um dia após o outro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Reencontro

O voo 346 com destino a Los Angeles aterrissou sem nenhum problema, Quinn estava cansada, se dirigiu com sua bagagem a saida do aeroporto, já avistando um rapaz com uma pequena placa que dizia: "Fabray". Quinn chegou ao hotel meia noite, entrou no quarto e logo foi dormir, já que o dia seguinte iria ser muito cansativo.

"_Meu amor eu esperei tanto por este dia" dizia Quinn com lágrimas nos olhos._

"_Quinn, onde voce esteve?_ ,_ porque voce fez isso comigo?, voce partiu meu coração, como voce foi capaz..." dizia Rachel já chorando, se afastando da loira. _

"_Não Rachel, não vai, eu te amo, fiz pra te proteger, não vá!" Quinn gritava, mas sem sucesso, logo porque a morena já havia desaparecido._

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – O alarme toca e Quinn acorda atordoada pelo sonho que acabou de ter.

_Meu Deus, Ufff, que horas são? – _dizia Quinn passando a mão pelo rosto.

Nesse dia ensolarado às 8:00 horas da manhã Quinn, aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo centro de LA, ela tinha uma folguinha nos horários até a parte da tarde, pois o carregamento das armas chegaria por volta das 15:00 horas.

Com um look pouco formal(Imaginem o que quiserem), Quinn andava pelas ruas, observando as vitrines, ela entrava em algumas lojas, quando reparou uma loja de vinis, ela gostava de colecionar, mas não tanto quanto Rachel. Entrou e logo viu um vinil da Barbra Stresaid, comprou na hora, ela não queria sofrer ouvindo ou lembrando de tudo que relacionava Rachel, nos ultimos tempos ela tentava seguir a vida, mas claro que esquecer de Rachel não era uma opção, ela tinha ainda uma esperança de presentear Rachel com esse vinil.

"_Quem sabe um dia..."_

A fome logo bateu e Quinn foi comer em um restaurante ao ar livre, aproveitou para escrever no seu diário.

_É impressionande como tudo me lembra Rachel, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca teria ido ao encontro no Parque, as vezes me pego pensando no quanto posso tê-la feito sofrer, eu nunca quis isso, ela é o amor da minha vida, tudo que eu fiz foi proteje-la, não podia arriscar o futuro e a segurança de Rachel, mas se eu a amo tanto por que eu aceitei?, a agencia precisava de mim o país precisava de mim... ou então a CIA me queria por outra razão, já que a pressao foi tão grande, no final nem eu sei se sou somente uma peça no jogo deles, ou algo maior._

Depois já se dirigindo ao hotel, tentava desviar a todo instante das pessoas que ali andava, estava lotado de gente.

* * *

><p>11:00 da manhã - LA (Estúdio de Música)<p>

R_- A gente podia mudar o final dessa frase... não gostei muito desse ritmo aqui, Leon _- Rachel era muito exigente, mas não chegava a ser insuportável.

L- _Rach estamos presos a esta mesma mudança faz tempo, meu amor vamos terminar essa parte, eu preciso fechar aquele acordo daqui a pouco._

Para Rachel ainda era estranho ouvir _Meu Amor_ na boca de outra pesso, e ainda mais estranho estar em uma relação de verdade, o namoro com Leon, seu produtor, era muito recente, a mídia não sabia, mas já davam indícios. A morena nunca esqueceu de Quinn, parecia que todo lugar fazia lembrar do seu grande amor. Mal sabia ela que isso era recíproco.

R- _Leon, já vou, fiquei de me encontrar com Mercedes naquela loja - _dizia apressada pegando a bolsa.

L- _Tudo bem amor, qualquer coisa me liga, nos vemos mais tarde - _se despediram com um curto beijo, Rachel não tinha intenção alguma de prolongar.

Leon sabia que Rachel não o amava, mas ele era apaixonado por ela, e tentava conviver com o fato da morena estar com ele, por mera necessidade.

* * *

><p>11:30 Ruas de LA<p>

_Rachel:  
><em>

_Eu estava andando tranquilamente, quando sinto algo me parando, algum obstaculo me faz cair, meus papeis se espalham, e alguém se abaixa pra me ajudar..._

_Quinn:_

_Tudo bem que as pessoas estão apressadas, mas por favor né, olhem pra onde andam, tenho que chegar logo no hotel, quando sinto alguém bater em mim, vejo uma moça cair e falo:_

"_Aiii, olha pra onde anda!" – _Quinn se agacha para ajudar a moça de cabelos castanhos, os papeis estavam espalhados pelo chão.

"_Me-e des-sculpe, não precisa já peguei tudo" - _Quinn de imediato reconhece a voz dessa moça e não acredita no que ouve, até que Rachel levanta a vista.

Q- _Rachel... - _Saiu mais como um sussuro, imediatamente Rachel direciona o olhar a Quinn com uma expressão de espanto.

R- _Quinn... Meu Deus..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Minha chance de te ter

As pessoas passavam, gritavam _"Andem!"_ , mas nada mudava, após alguns minutos de silêncio, Quinn resolveu tomar a palavra.

"_Rachel, vamos sair daqui" – _Quinn agarrou a mão de Rachel e foram para um banco próximo ao local.

"_Rachel, eu sei que você está confusa, você deve estar se perguntando o porque, como e o que aconteceu comigo...eu-u eu quero te explicar tudo Rachel, eu sei que você deve ter se senti..."_

"_NÃO!, você não sabe como eu me senti! Quinn você não sabe de nada!, você some da minha vida derrepente, e aparece como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda quer dizer como eu me sinto?" – _Rachel estava muito nervosa, Quinn parecia que já esperava por isso.

"_Rach..."_

"_Rach é o caramba!, você vai me escutar e depois vai me responder tudo! Entendeu?" - _Quinn assentia e Rachel terminava de limpar as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"_Rachel eu quero muito te explicar tudo, mas agora não posso, eu sinto muito, eu-u te-e amo tanto, mas eu não posso te dizer..." – _Quinn estava muito abalada, não podia explicar para Rachel como tudo aconteceu, o protocolo não permitia, ela queria tanto se aproximar de Rachel novamente, mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

"_Quinn, por favor, o que aconteceu?"_

" _Rach me dá seu número, eu quero te encontrar mais tarde, você merece alguma explicação..." – _Rachel anotou rapidamente o seu número e deu para Quinn.

"_Quinn, tanta coisa mudou, você mudou, tudo tava perfeito entre nós e você some..." – _Quinn interrompeu.

"_Rach, eu preciso ir, eu não mudei, minha vida mudou, e tudo que eu fiz foi te proteger, espero que algum dia você entenda..." – _Quinn ia depositar um beijo na bochecha de Rachel, mas a morena abaixou a cabeça impedindo, Quinn passou a mão pelo braço de Rachel, e se levantou deixando a morena no banco sozinha.

NO HOTEL ÀS 15:10

W- _Quinn? Os capangas de Max acabam de chegar ao Hotel, qual é sua posição?_

Q- _Will, tudo sobre controle._

Quinn estava sentada em um dos sofás do Hotel, estava vestindo um vestido preto e uns sapatos vermelhos, de arrasar qualquer um. Vendo a aproximação de Max na recepção, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao balcão.

Q- _Olá Olá... hum que belo sutaque, é alemão? Haha com certeza, pra ser um homem tão charmoso..._

M- _Hum, vejo que as americanas são realmente belas, moça o que a trás aqui? – _Em tom de flerte.

Q- _Me acompanhe até meu quarto posso te preparar uma bebida enquanto conversamos mais, o que acha? – _Quinn sussurra no ouvido de Max, que não pensa duas vezes ao ser guiado por Quinn até o elevador.

Já no elevador, a cena era de total pegação, muitos amassos e proveito da parte de Max, que nem percebe a mão de Quinn no bolso da sua calça. Quinn já pegou o que queria, o cartão que abre o quarto das armas.

Quinn puxa sua faca por dentro do vestido, perto da virilha, rapidamente, coloca no pescoço de Max e o aperta contra a parede, no mesmo instante que as portas do elevador se abrem.

"_Nós não vamos sair daqui até você me dizer, quem é o comprador e para onde vão as armas!" – _Quinn o pressionava cada vez mas, Max estava vermelho e emitia sons de raiva.

"_Haha-cofcof pensa que eu sou quem?"_

" _Não penso nada, só sei o que vai acontecer com você se não me disser tudo"_

"_Então você terá que se esforça-cof-r mais"_

"_Talvez assim é um esforço?" – _Quinn fazia pequenos cortes no pescoço de Max, que logo ao sentir a dor, gritou.

"_No Hollywood Bowl" –_ respondia Max totalmente ofegante.

"_Que HORAS?"_

"_Essa noite, vai ter um show e o chefe da empresa é dono de lá" – _disse Max, suando e afogante – "_Agora porf-cof-avor, me deixa ir"_

" _Vai sonhando" – _Quinn o penetra no peito com a faca e arrasta o corpo até o seu quarto pega uma pistola e se dirige rapidamente ao quarto das armas, passa o cartão e entra.

Não havia mais ninguém, Quinn entra no elevador, e corre pelos fundos do hotel até a van da agencia, eles pisam fundo para o Hollywood Bowl.

HOLLYWOOD BOWL às 21:00

"_RACHEL, RACHEL, RACHEL!" – _As pessoas não paravam de gritar meu nome, era impressionante, parecia a primeira vez que eu sentia algo tão especial.

Não tive como avisar a Quinn que hoje eu teria show, tão pouco me importa, não sei nada dela, ela é um mistério total, não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando nos braços de Mercedes, mas prometi pra mim mesma, que ela não vai destruir minha vida de novo.

"Essa próxima música, eu queria dedicar a todos vocês que tiveram o coração partido"

"_What have I done_

_Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world_

_Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down…"_

Quinn já avistava alguns dos capangas de Max, falando com um homem alto perto do palco, mas uma voz lhe distraiu, ela conhecia essa voz, a mais bonita que ja tinha ouvido.

"_Rachel..." – _Quinn sussurrou.

"_Quinn não temos tempo, está ouvindo? Faça alguma coisa agora! – _Will falava com Quinn por um microfone.

Quinn voltou do transe, e correu em direção ao homem alto, eles estavam entrando em uma das portas do local, ela os seguiu, durante o trajeto silencioso, ela escutava a conversa, era algo sobre uma criação de máfias, e sócios, ela não conseguia ouvir muito. Eles pararam de andar e conversaram algo sobre os preços. Quinn escondida entre uma parede de uma das portas, conseguiu ouvir bem.

"_Senhor Leon, onde esta a quantia exata?"_

"_Esta aqui..." – _Leon puxou uma metralhadora pequena, da bolsa preta onde deveria estar o dinheiro. Disparou contra todos eles, e saiu correndo com as bolsas de armas, Quinn o seguiu e quando saíram do local, e ela foi sacar a arma, uma linda morena aparece junto a Leon.

"_Leon... Porque você estava correndo?"- _Rachel estava confusa, Quinn observava a cena, assombrosa.

"_Meu amor, eu fui pegar algumas bagagens que eu recebi, como foi o show?" – _Ele tentava desviar do assunto. Rachel ainda confusa respondeu um pouco mais tranquila.

"_Foi ótimo!, já vamos?"_

"_Sim sim, vamos, eu só vou guardar algumas coisas no escritório e já vamos" – _Dito isso Rachel se dirigiu a alguns de seus amigos, em uma área reservada.

W- _QUINN! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, VOCÊ TEM O ALVO SOBRE MIRA"_

Quinn viu que Leon estava se dirigindo ao seu escritório e o seguiu. Chegando lá, ficou do lado da porta, avistou pelo canto do olho Leon agachado escondendo as bolsas, entrou na sala e apontou a arma na cabeça de Leon.

"_Fique quieto, e me responda a uma pergunta...de onde você conhece Rachel Berry?" – _Perguntou Quinn, pressionando a arma na cabeça de Leon, que soltou uma risadinha.

"_Eu sou o namorado dela... aquela coitada só chegou aonde chegou por minha causa, por que você tem tanto interesse nela?"_

"_Não é você que faz as perguntas aqui!, me responda o que Rachel tem a ver com tudo isso?"_

"_Você não sabe de nada! Eu não sou o chefe aqui, Rachel esta em outras mãos, qualquer deslize seu e ela estará em perigo!"_

"_Não se eu impedir" – _Quinn dispara na cabeça de Leon, aciona a equipe de "limpeza" da agencia, explica tudo que Leon lhe falou, sobre a máfia, e logo depois recebe uma ligação de Patrick.

P- _Fabray, o nome dela é Rachel Barbra Berry, é uma cantora famosa, e está envolvida nessa máfia, ela corre perigo, sua missão agora é, se estabelecer em Los Angeles, se aproximar de Rachel, para obtermos todas as informações que pudermos sobre essa máfia, essa missão é mais longa do que pensávamos, use seus métodos de aproximação, comece agora, Rachel está em uma área reservada do local, entre e inicie o trabalho. Isso é tudo, espero bons resultados. – _Quinn não estava acreditando no que acabara de escutar.

Depois de toda a sua vida, vivendo afastada de Rachel por conta do trabalho, o seu próprio trabalho a faz aproximar do seu grande amor. A CIA não sabia que Quinn teve um relacionamento com Rachel, e Quinn poderia a partir de agora, ter uma verdadeira conversa com Rachel sobre sua vida. Isso era melhor do que pensava.

Quinn chega no local e avista a morena conversando animadamente com um de seus amigos, Quinn se aproxima e agarra Rachel pelo braço, e sussurra no seu ouvido:

"_Rachel, precisamos conversar, me acompanhe"_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – A verdade

"_Quinn estamos a 2 horas sentadas, de frente pra outra sem dizer nada, me diz o que tá acontecendo? Onde tá Leon? Como você me encontrou? O que você quer? Eu preciso de alguma explicação, por..." – _Rachel começou a falar sem parar.

" _PARA!, desculpa Rachel, olha eu preciso te falar, tanta coisa, que eu não sei por onde começar..."_

"_Quinn não enrola vai... me conta desde o começo... o que aconteceu com você?"_

"_Ok... Rach, eu-u sou-u..."_

"_Eu sou... diz Quinn, me diz logo, acaba com isso, de que você tem tanto med..."_

"_EU SOU DA CIA! OK, eu sou uma espiã Rachel, é isso..." – _Rachel estava hipnotizada, assentiu para que Quinn continuasse.

"_Olha Rach, foi difícil pra mim, foi muito difícil, eu deixei tudo que nós tínhamos, nos amávamos tanto... eu estraguei tudo, eu acetei uma proposta para um treinamento, na base da Cia, um dos meus professores me indicou, no final das contas, eles ficaram loucos pelo meu "currículo" de minhas habilidades, não sei porque, a final eles não se impressionam, eu passei cada dia pensando em você, mas lá dentro, eu me encontrei, eu realmente gosto desse trabalho, eu sou boa nisso, e me sinto útil pela primeira vez na minha vida, sempre quis te contar tudo, e me arrependi de ter aceitado essa loucura, mas foi isso que aconteceu..."_

"_Você quer, que eu aceite essa estória como se ela justificasse alguma coisa?, porque você aceitou? Eu não era boa o bastante pra você? É isso? Ou você não me amava tanto quanto dizia?"_

"_Rachel! Claro que eu te amava, eu te amo, eu não deixei de pensar em você, eu fiz escolhas erradas, mas por outro lado o que me conforta é que você esta bem e protegida, eu não iria destruir seu futuro com os meus assuntos..."_

"_Eu ainda não consigo entender..." – _Rachel estava com um semblante confuso e de tristeza, enquanto Quinn estava muito nervosa – "_Porque você me trouxe aqui além disso? Tem mais bomba? – _Rachel ironizava.

"_Na verdade sim... eu não deveria te falar isso mas... você corre perigo Rachel, e por isso que eu estou aqui... primeiro de tudo pra me explicar, e segundo pra te explicar, ate onde eu posso contar, sobre o que esta acontecendo..." – _Rachel olhava confusa, querendo saber mais.

"_Leon, é de uma organização de criminosos, que nós estamos investigando, e você esta 'envolvida' nisso, o meu trabalho agora é te proteger enquanto eu procuro por outros bandidos que estejam envolvidos nessa organização... isso é tudo que eu posso te contar." – _Rachel tinha uma cara de WTF!

"_Você tá de brincadeira né? (risinho irônico), isso é uma brincadeira ne Quinn?" - _Quinn negava pausadamente.

"_Como pode Quinn? Como isso pode ser verdade! O Leon? Cadê ele agora? Você enlouqueceu foi?"_

"_Rachel eu não enlouqueci, é normal essa reação... me escuta, vai ficar tudo bem ok? Eu tô aqui te protegendo, a gente pode conversar com mais calma depois que você esfriar a cabeça"_

"_Quinn cadê o Leon?"_

"_Rachel esquece isso..."_

"_CADÊ ELE QUINN?"_

"_Ele morreu!"_

"_O que?" – saiu como um fio de voz._

"_Foi você? FOI VOCE QUINN? MEU DEUS VOCE É UM MONSTRO, COMO VOCE FOI CAPAZ..." – _Rachel começava a bater em Quinn e Quinn a segurava do modo que podia, a abraçou e Rachel não parava de bater.

"_RACHEL PARA, ELE QUE ERA UM MONSTRO! PARA E ME ESCUTA, NÃO ME BATEEE!" – _Quinn tentava competir com a voz de Rachel.

"_Rachel!" – _Quinn pega Rachel nos braços, sustenta seu maxilar com uma mão, fazendo-a encarar os olhos verdes de Quinn. A loira não resiste, e a beija.

Um beijo grosseiro, de desentupir pia, os sentimentos acendidos como uma nova chama que acabara de nascer. Quinn apertava Rachel, descia suas mãos pelas costas da morena, entre um gemido e outro, Rachel não estava mais lá, não estava agindo em sã consciência, seu coração estava no comando. Rachel apertava entre as mãos o cabelo loiro e macio de Quinn, quando o ar já estava faltando, Quinn apartou, e ficou olhando para os olhos escuros da morena. Rachel estava sem fala, se Quinn não tivesse parado, ela teria perdido o controle, onde ficou o seu orgulho nisso tudo?

"_Quinn isso foi errado...por favor não volte a fazer..." – _Rachel mentia, não queria que Quinn a dominasse, ela estava se fazendo valer, mas obviamente que desejava os lábios rosados da loira.

"_Claro... me desculpe Rachel, isso foi errado... não, isso não foi errado..." – _Rachel olha com uma cara confusa pra loira.- "_Eu amo você, você me ama, eu te machuquei, ma-as eu tô aqui amor, tô aqui com você..., sabe... todo esse tempo eu escrevia em um diário, todos os meus dias, o começo do meu sofrimento sem você, e eu sempre achei que um dia eu poderia te mostrar, como uma prova, de que eu sou loca por você, que eu nunca quis o seu mal... e eu te encontrei, por obra do destino, meu trabalho te tirou de mim, e te trouxe de volta...eu preciso de você na minha vida..."_

" _Quinn não é tão fácil assim... você me machucou muito, e eu tive que construir meu coração aos poucos, eu não posso arriscar tudo assim, não tão simples..."_

"_Eu sei que não... por isso que eu vou te conquistar, aos poucos, mais eu vou..."_

"_Quinn por favor... olha nossa situação..."_

"_Não Rachel, para por favor, para de me impedir, eu quero o seu perdão e sua confiança de volta, eu vou lutar por isso, nós duas estamos aqui, em uma cama de hotel, e daqui a pouco teremos que enfrentar não sei o que, nós estamos juntas nisso...não vai ser fácil pra você, mentir sobre muitas coisas que estão por vir, eu vou ter que fazer parte da sua vida, você querendo ou não... mas fora de disfarces, eu queria uma chance, pra te mostrar que ainda posso ser a antiga Quinn...se você me deixar ser..."_

"_Quinn não é tão fácil, não vai ser tão fácil pra você... você vai perceber que eu mudei, eu não vou deixar você se apoderar do meu coração assim tão fácil..." – _Rachel falava séria, mas dando esperanças.

"_Você não vai se arrepender, meu anjo... vou fazer de tudo pra te provar que eu mereço uma segunda chance..." – _Quinn pegava a mão de Rachel e dava beijos de leve, 2 segundos depois o celular de Rachel toca.

Carlos – _Minha star! Aonde você está? Vem pro estúdio da radio Rachel tem entrevista esqueceu?_

_R- Não, claro que não Carlos já estou a caminho. – _Rachel desliga.

"_Quem é Carlos? Rachel acho que a partir de agora você já deve ter uma noção que não devemos confiar em ninguém, e é por isso que eu vou com você pra essa tal entrevista, sou a partir de agora sua nova produtora!" - _Respondeu Quinn decisiva.

"_Que? Produtora? Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ser produtora?" – _Disse Rachel se levantando da cama e pegando a bolsa, eu direção a porta.

"_Claro que eu sei, estrelinha, no caminho quero saber, tudo e todos dessa empresa musical" – _Disse Quinn logo atrás da morena.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Fingindo

**14:00 horas, Coletiva:**

Pergunta: _Rachel como está sendo sua expectativa para o início de sua turnê?_

_- Oh, está maravilhosa, bom eu acredito que teremos um ótimo show em Phily, estou contando com meus fãs!- _Deu aquele sorrisão

Pergunta: _Soubemos que você trocou de produtor que é também seu atual namorado, o que aconteceu?_

_- Sim eu troquei de produtor, por conta de alguns problemas._

Pergunta: _Amorosos?_

_- Não, eu estou ótima, estou solteira. – _Quinn e Rachel trocaram olhares nesse instante. Quinn sorriu para Rachel, que apenas desviou a atenção, era muito difícil pra ela ter que lidar com Quinn depois de tudo que ela a fez passar.

Depois de algumas perguntas a entrevista acaba. Rachel e Quinn se dirigem para o estacionamento, e são barradas por Carlos, que chama Rachel para ter uma conversa particular.

_- Rachel, poderíamos conversar? – _Olhou para Quinn – _Em particular..._

_-Carlos, eu e Rachel não temos segredos, você pode falar na minha frente._

_- Quinn me desculpe mas isso não é da sua conta._

_- Quinn tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu já volto. – _Disse Rachel, tentando tranquilizar Quinn.

_- O que aconteceu Carlos?_

_- Minha estrelinha, preciso de você amanhã de noite..._

_- Outro show particular? Carlos não sei porque, você me quer nesses lugares fechados, essa gente é muito estranha._

_- Eles te querem lá Rachel, preciso de você para os meus negócios._

_- Que negócios são esses?_

_- Você sabe... negócios._

_-Ultimamente, toda essa Star Studios é negocio, você Carlos, pode contratar qualquer um, mas porque eu? O que o Daniel e o Iran pensam disso? Afinal eles são os diretores._

_- Você faz o dinheiro aparecer Rachel, é nossa melhor cantora, simples assim... Daniel e Iran devem concordar comigo..._

_- E quando eu me desligar da música? E se me oferecerem um papel em um filme, eu já tive propostas assim... o que vocês irão fazer? Essa empresa não vive do meu trabalho né._

_- Ainda bem que você não pensa em destruir sua carreira. Bom Rachel, posso contar com você? Amanhã a noite?_

_-__Bom, vou falar com minha produtora e te ligo..._

_-Rachel, não precisa envolver ela..._

_-Não se preocupe, eu te ligo mais tarde._

Rachel se dirigia para o carro, ao entrar viu Quinn no banco do passageiro, com um olhar de 'me conte tudo', e foi assim que aconteceu, Rachel explicou todo o dialogo, e pediu a opinião de Quinn, se ia ou não pro show.

-_Claro que nós vamos!_

_-Nós vamos?_

_-Sim! A gente não pode perder essa oportunidade, esse show vai ser perfeito pra eu me infiltrar melhor... eles estão tramando alguma coisa Rachel... –_Rachel olhou atenciosamente – _É __muito estranho eles quererem só o seu show, não é porque você é Rachel Berry mas algo eles escodem._

_-Também acho muito estranha essa estória toda._

**Quase a noite na Casa da Rachel:**

_-Rachel? Oi é a Quinn eu te liguei pra avisar que mais tarde eu passo na sua casa...a festa do the club esqueceu?_

_-Oi Quinn não, eu não esqueci, eu te espero mais tarde então..._

_-Ok beijo até depois._

_-até..._

Pra Quinn ainda era difícil se aproximar de Rachel, ela sempre estava se esquivando de qualquer assunto que envolva as duas, tudo era muito profissional, apesar de Rachel não poder ficar muito tempo longe de Quinn, ela tentava ao máximo.

-_Já vou! Oi Quinn... – _Rachel olha de cima pra baixo a loira –_Você está bonita_

_-Brigada Rachel, você esta maravilhosa, vamos? – _Rachel cora levemente

_-Vamos_

Depois de muito copos de bebida, Rachel já estava pra lá de Bagdá, Quinn ficava de olho na morena, que dançava como doida na pista. Algumas mulheres se aproximavam de Rachel se insinuando com o corpo, dançando muito mas muito colado, Quinn já estava rangendo os dentes.

Um rapaz alto moreno, se aproximou e começou a dançar colado com Rachel, sussurrando coisas no ouvido, e passando a mão em lugares íntimos. Quinn não aguentou mais e foi pro meio da pista.

-_Meu amor, vem, vamos já ta tarde –_ Disse Quinn tentando tirar a morena da pista

-_Não Quinn, você não manda em mim! _

_-Deixa a moça em paz! – _Disse o rapaz

-_Não se meta! Vamos Rachel! – _Disse Quinn carregando a morena pelas pernas.

-_Deixa ela em pazzz! – _O rapaz puxou Rachel dos braços de Quinn

-_Eu disse pra você não se meter! – _Quinn dá um soco bem no nariz no rapaz, que se assusta com a força do punho da loira. Antes dele reagir, Quinn já desaparece entre as pessoas com Rachel nos braços.

_-Pronto sã e salva princesa – _Disse Quinn, colocando Rachel na cama, e começando a descalçar a morena.

-_Quinn não me chama de princesa já diisseeee! Eu te odeio sabia! – _Disse Rachel que empurrava a loira pra fora da cama –_te odeio por voltar, assi-im e destruir minha vida de novo – _Começava a chorar alterada pela bebida.

-_Quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir perdão? Hum? Eu te amo tanto, se você pudesse me perdoar por tudo anjinho... – _Quinn começava a abrir seu coração, mas sabia que Rachel não se lembraria de nada, nesse mesmo instante a morena já dormia em seus braços.

-_Acorda pequena, trouxe seu café da manhã, toma... – _Dizia Quinn, sentando na beirada da cama.- _Rachel, acorda... Você é tão linda... se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo...– _Quinn sorriu, com aquela cena, Rachel dormia tranquilamente. Quinn começou a acariciar devagar o rosto da morena, que ia abrindo os olhos aos poucos.

-_Ann? Que horas são?-_Dizia uma Rachel bocejando, e completamente assanhada.

-_10 horas porque? – _Quinn olhava pra beleza que era Rachel descabelada, lembrava de como era bom acordar com ela do lado.

-_10? Nossa! Cadê meu celular? Ah ta aqui _

**VOCÊ TEM UMA NOVA MENSAGEM**

**Filhinha, é seu pai, nosso voo foi adiantada, a gente chega 9:30 no aeroporto não se atrase!**

**10 chamadas perdidas de Pai e Papai**

_-Me esqueciiii! Meu deus, tenho que me arrumar!_

_-O que? Pra onde?_

_- Pro aeroporto, meus pais estão la me esperando faz meia hora._

_-Espera, eu vou com você._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Sim claro..._

_-Ok vamos logo._

No aeroporto:

_-Papai, Paii! Que saudade!_

_-Filha porque nos fez esperar tanto?_

_-Desculpa papii! Acordei tarde demais, vamos pro estacionamento._

Ao abrir a porta do carro Leroy e Hiram se deparam com uma loira no banco do passageiro.

-_Mas o que? Quinn Fabray?_

-_Quinn? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui Rachel?_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – Papais em casa

– ...Ehrr, papai? É uma longa estória, prometo que explico tudo pra vocês em casa, ok? – Rachel dizia nervosa, sabendo dos olhares dos pais de repreensão.

Quinn mantia o silencio por todo o trajeto, ela teria que dar uma boa explicação em casa, juntamente com Rachel.

– Senhores Berry, eu gostaria de me explicar... – Disse Quinn sentando-se no sofá. Os pais de Rachel permaneciam em pé, até que se sentam para ouvir a loira.

– Os senhores devem achar muito estranho eu estar aqui com a Rachel depois de tanto tempo... Foi muito complicado... eu gosto da filha dos senhores, gosto muito... – Rachel estava encostada na coluna da sala, ouvindo Quinn, resolveu se interferir, para ajuda-la.

– Papai, nós nos encontramos faz um tempo aqui em LA, Quinn e eu terminamos naquela época, porque realmente não dávamos certo, e ela foi fazer sua vida, eu sofri, pois ela se distanciou, mas o destino nos fez reencontrarmos. – Disse Rachel, sobre o atento olhar de Quinn, agradecendo a ajuda.

– Filha, você tem certeza que essa moça é o melhor pra você? Digo, porque depois de tudo que aconteceu... princesa nós queremos o melhor pra você... – Disse Hiram fingindo que Quinn não estava lá.

– Senhor, eu realmente sou uma boa pessoa, eu posso demonstrar isso com o tempo, eu gostaria muito... – Rachel olhava Quinn falar com tanta sinceridade, que por um momento fingia que tudo era verdade, que a Quinn dela, estava de volta. Poderia realmente estar?

– Querido, vamos dar uma chance para Quinnie, ela é uma ótima menina, só estava perdida...

– De acordo, tudo bem Quinn, vamos deixar essa estória de lado, eu estou cansado, filhinha vou pro descansar ate a hora do almoço, você bem querido?

– Claro sim docinho

– Ok pai, papai, se cuidem hahaha – Rachel dizia enquanto seus pais deixavam a sala, fazendo carinho um no outro.

– Tai, foi fácil Quinn, agora já é aceita de novo na família –Falou Rachel em tom sarcástico.

Quinn não gostou, ela sempre se sentia mal, com algumas alfinetadas da morena, tudo bem que ela merecia, mas ela estava tentando demonstrar que ainda era a mesma pessoa.

– Rachel, quer saber, eu vou dar uma volta ok? Mas tarde eu passo aqui pra gente ir pro show. – Disse Quinn secamente pegando sua bolsa e saindo. – Ah, e diga para o seus pais que eu fui pra qualquer lugar...sei lá malhar, você quem sabe, já que é ótima com as palavras ne?

Pequena Academia, em um galpão afastado do meio urbano:

PAH!BUFF!PAHH!BUFF! – Jeb, Direto! Vai! De novo vamos lá guerreira, JEB! DIRETO! – Gritava Quinn sozinha, dando socos no saco de pancadas.

Pensamentos enquanto treinava: Cara, eu realmente to tentando, mas parece que sempre ela tem que estragar alguma coisa, o que eu faço? ... O disco! Eu vou entregar pra ela, bem... eu poderia chama-la para jantar também... não... acho que ela não aceitaria..., hum... talvez cinema? Não também não... vamos lá Quinn pensa... Bom hoje a noite tem esse show, quando ele acabar eu talvez possa chama-la pra ver o por do sol na praia! Claroo! Super romântico e discreto. Tenho que preparar isso.

Casa de Rachel

– Filha? Onde esta Quinn? – Disse Leroy, Hiram vinha logo atrás.

– Foi malhar papai, a rotina dela é agitada haha –Disse fingindo um leve riso.

– Filha aproveitando que ela não esta... me explica, como ta esse relacionamento?

– Papai, tá ótimo, Quinn ta me ajudando na produtora...

– O que? produtora? E o outro? Aquele rapaz que você ate estava tendo algo? Ele é tão simpático... - disse Hiram

– Leon? – Rachel ficou nervosa, ela não gostava nem de lembrar de Leon, mas era necessário dar explicações para os pais. – Leon e eu terminamos faz tempo papai... não deu mais certo na empresa e eu resolvi cortar relações...

– Carinho... isso é muito estranho vindo de logo de você.

– Pai, as coisas mudam, e eu não tolero algumas coisas... – Rachel muda de assunto - ...Bom me digam, como foi em Paris?

– Filha nem te conto, seu Pai é todo um garanhão, eu te disse que ele estava ganhando massa muscular pra viajar, ainda não entendo como seu pai quer ser sempre o bonitão da relação HAHA – Disse Leroy rindo, e Hiram com cara de sedutor.

– Meu amor, vai dizer que não deu ótimos resultados, esse meu esforço? – Disse Hiram chegando perto de Leroy.

– Huumm! Claro que sim! – Disse Leroy beijando o Marido.

–PAPAI! PAII! Quer saber! Fiquem ai, eu vou tomar meu banho HAHA Ohhh casal apaixonado! – Disse Rachel rindo.

Noite

Ding dong! Rachel abre a porta.

–Quinn! Oii.. entra.. – Disse Rachel corando, com a beleza da loira.

–Rachel na verdade eu estou com pressa, vamos logo, pode ser? –Disse Quinn com um sorriso doce.

– Ok, vamos –Rachel sorriu de volta.

– A propósito Rachel... você está linda..

Um beco escuro, dava para escutar o barulho da música, e o cheiro de cigarro, o ambiente era particularmente de negociantes, todos formais com suas mulheres do lado.

Rachel se apresentava sob olhar de Quinn que estava no bar olhando atentamente por todos os lados, mas com discrição obviamente.

A morena, cantava com o coração, viu a próxima musica que resolveu dedicar sua atenção para Quinn a musica tinha haver com a estória das duas.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_

Quinn, assim que ouviu os primeiros acordes, colocou sua atenção para a morena, que se entregava com sua voz.

_I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_

Emoção tomava conta das duas, parecia que só existia elas duas no local.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You won't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?  
><em> 

A música termina, e a única vontade de Quinn, é pular nos braços de Rachel, a felicidade pra ela tinha esperança, a partir de agora, Quinn tinha certeza que com essa música, Rachel estava deixando a porta do seu coração aberta.

Rachel tomava um drink, conversando com Carlos, e alguns negociantes, Quinn estava prestes a se aproximar, para estabelecer uma relação amistosa, e saber mais sobre o ambiente, até que ela percebe uma senhora de costas, não muito velha, ela estava longe, e com seguranças, se dirigindo para uma sala nos fundos do lugar.

Quinn dá um ultimo olhar para Rachel, garantindo que tudo esta bem, para logo em seguida ir de fininho para os fundos. Ela puxa uma pistola na virilha, como ela estava de vestido, era um ótimo lugar para esconder. O seu dispositivo auditivo, no sutiã é colocado perto da porta, para conseguir ouvir melhor a conversa. Will estava ligado ao dispositivo direto da van, e deu sinal para Quinn não intervir. Ela se esconde entre as paredes, e escuta.

– Você ouviu Daniel como ela canta bem?

– Claro que sim, ela tem a quem puxar...

– Minha princesa está uma mulher formada... eu quero ela perto de mim, não a deixe nem pensar em abandonar essa empresa entendeu Daniel?

– Com certeza senhora, não se preocupe... se me permite perguntar, mas a senhora não tem medo que sua filha se envolva demais nessa estória?

– Você vai tratar que isso não aconteça, e vai tratar de saber as intenções daquela mulher...

– A produtora? HAHA não se preocupe ela é inofensiva.

– Quero conhecer ela... Me mostre depois...

– Ohh, ela esta aqui, eu a vi com Rachel.

– Aqui? Daniel vamos, quero ver com meus próprios olhos.

PRINCESA? TEM A QUEM PUXAR? UMA SENHORA?

A cabeça de Quinn estava uma bagunça, seu corpo começava a tremer, ela pega o dispositivo e sai imediatamente do local.

– Quinn? Onde você estava? Eu tava te procurando por todos os lugares... vem eu quero te apresentar... – Foi interrompida.

– Vamos Rach... tá tarde, eu quero ir vamos... –Disse Quinn agitada, e mais pálida que o normal, deixando a morena confusa.

– O aconteceu Quinn? – Disse Rachel no exato momento que uma senhora morena, sai do local.

– Quinn Fabray? – Sussurra para si mesma, ela estava longe a mulher saia espantada, mas Rachel, conseguiu ver o rosto da mulher de longe enquanto ela ia embora.

– Mamãe? Meu Deus... – Diz Rachel com a pressão caindo.

– Rachel, você tá bem? Rach meu amor! – Quinn pega Rachel nos braços, mas a morena não desmaia, pois estava sob os olhares de vários negociantes, que olhavam a cena, meio que confusos.

– Quinn, shelby, minha mãe... – Sussurra Rachel nos braços de Quinn, mantendo um abraço.

– O que? Shelby? – Tudo o que veio na cabeça de Quinn foi BETH.

PROXIMO CAPITULO, BETH, AS MEMORIAS DE QUINN NO CAMPO DE TREINAMENTO, ENVOLVENDO BETH, E AINDA MAIS, O MOMENTO NA PRAIA, ELAS VÃO MAIS PARA TENTAR ENTENDER TUDO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, UM MOMENTO MAIS PARA RELAXAR POIS PARA QUINN OS PLANOS DE CONQUISTA NAQUELE DIA NÃO ENTRAVA MAIS.


End file.
